fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Elf
Dark Elf Origins and Distribution Birth of a Nation Disaffection with Tradition During the first ages of the world, a number of Elven clans argued that as Elves were the wisest and strongest of the First Races, it was their duty to lead the other races of Good in a campaign to cleanse the land of all Evil. The leader of this argument, and of the greatest of these clans, was the warrior-prince Viridel Kerithrion, respected by many as a great hero in the wars against Evil, yet also feared by some for his unusually active nature. However, none knew that Viridel was in fact a secret acolyte of Ar Anwar Gerithan, whom Humans call Slangg. Eventually, the urgings of his master and the frustration with what he perceived as blind conservatism from so-called "wise" councillors led Viridel to march against the Elven Council in an attempt to destroy it and take over control of the Elven Nations. The Civil War Unluckily for him, Ariel Aurlindol, the wife of King Glorien Thelemas had been gifted with the power of prescience, and warned her husband and many of the strongest clan leaders to avoid the Council. Nonetheless, over two dozen were slaughtered by Viridel. Within three days, Viridel and his forces were surrounded by a vast Elven host. The walls of the Council palace were slowly pounded to dust by catapult and spell, until after twenty days, several messengers appeared in an apparent attempt to negotiate a truce. Having dragged out the talks until after sundown, they returned to the palace. However, this was only a ruse, buying time for the rebel clans to escape down passages that had been dug over the past seventeen days. Viridel attempted to declare an independent nation after this escape, but King Thelemas, in an unusually swift move for an Elf, proceeded to invade that territory and pursue the rebel clans all the way into an abandoned Dwarf complex. The rebels sealed the tunnels behind them and the chase was abandoned. The Dark Elven Nation Adapting to the Darkness The rebel clans were forced out of necessity to adapt quickly. They learned how to work rock, grow fungus and moss for food, tame and train the great beetles and lizards found in these underground realms. Having expanded westwards for years, they chanced upon a series of natural caverns beneath Darkwood Forest and gradually began to build their great city, Tìranduil Kelthas. Over the centuries, they grew strong again, and began to change in physical form as well. Their eyes became like those of cats, green and able to see in the darkest of conditions, their hair silvered or white, and their skin as smooth as velvet and black as pitch. Having abandoned Erillia and other Elven gods, they swiftly turned to the worship of the Dark Gods and Demons such as Myurr. The Rebel Clans It was around this time that a number of lesser clans, horrified at the extent to which they had fallen from the path of Good, managed to band together and flee from the city. In time, they would become the Black Elves, and would look upon all Elves warily. Of the clans that remained, four rapidly gained the most power and influence, so that the remainder simply became affiliated or even totally integrated into them. These were the Kerithrion Clan, the Camcarneyar Clan, the Mirisgoth Clan and the Tesarath Clan. It was the Kerithrion Clan that became the master of the Dark Elves, their laws enforced by the Camcarneyar, though each have several laws and traditions unique to themselves, and are sovereign in their own parts of the city. Locations Dark Elves are mainly found in Allansia. They are commonly found near their city of Tìranduil Kelthas in Darkwood Forest, and they also have a base in the Freezeblood Mountains. Titan, pp. 94-6 Siege of Sardath, - p.363, 395 However, they have also been located in Gallantaria in the Old World.Legend of the Shadow Warriors - p. 95 - 68 Moonrunner - p. 212 Dark Elves have also been encountered in northern Khul, Phantoms of Fear, pp.14, 19 although Master of Chaos states that "Dark Elves are rare in Khul." - para 111 Description Special Abilities Further Information in Canon More information can be found at:SourceComplete list of references catalogued by FF Titan Bestiary (pg24-25*, pg58, pg60) (Large) (pg46-47#, pg64*, pg126) (pg59, pg150, pg152) (pg118) (para9, para26*, para32, para38, para144, para173, para227, para239, para289) (pg20, pg22, para113#, para316*, para400) (para254) (para14, para63*, para99, para109, para260) (para8, para14, para19#, para54, para66, para107, para113, para146, para155, para170, para176, para223, para226, para228, para229, para233, para258, para317, para320, para323 iki>#*, para336#, para392) ''(para3, para86#, para119#*, para129, para162, para192, para253, para337, para378*, para398) (para385) (para61, para96, para132, para281#, para325) (para212#) (para64, para80, para252, para256, para283, para288, para386) (pg30, para11, para21, para43, para52, para55, para90, para100, para111, para118*, para177, para210, para216#*, para227#, para2 45, para253, para257, para315, para325, para334, para357, para400*) (para40) (para68#, para95, para127, para150, para192, para202, para224, para246, para261, para278#, para283#, para295, para297, para309# , para316, para320, para327, para343, para355, para361, para374) (para4, para9, para35, para45, para47, para59, para63, para70, para84, para156, para160, para186, para196#, para202, para218, para229, para234, para245, para256, para292# *, para295, para310, para316, para326, para336, para338, para348, para356, para380, para384, para389, para392) (paraCover*, pg20, para7, para11, para14, para18, para26, para31, para37, para56, para58, para62, para63, para65, para76, para78#*, para81, para 86, para91, para98, para100, para102, para103, para109, para110, para123, para135, para139, para141, para144, para152, para153, para164, para176, para180, para186, para189, para200, para203, para205*, para209, para215, para216*, para222, para226, para233*, para238, para239, para243*, para245, para246, para247, para249, para250, para261, par a268, para270, para272, para277, para280, para282, para287, para299, para300, para307, para309, para311, para312, para314, para317, para324, para328, para329, para334, para335, para337, para338, para351, p ara352, para353, para354, para359, para360, para363, para365, para366, para368, para369, para373, para374, para382, para383, para389, para391, para395, para396, para399, para400*) (para1, para72) (pg24-27, para62, para155, para167, para194, para261, para280) (para176, para220) (para17, para26, para53#*, para62, para109#, para142, para160, para173, para179#*, para230, para240, para258, '' para281#, para307, para329, para344, para389) (para5)'' (pg17) (Large) (pg12, pg26, pg41, pg42, pg45, pg53, pg55, pg57, pg58, pg64, pg83, pg86, pg94-98, pg95*, pg97*, pg98*, pg99, pg100*-pg101) (Small) (pg16, pg45, pg82, pg84, pg91, pg108, pg111, pg113, pg115-116, pg119, pg137 pg139, pg184, pg185, pg192-193, pg213-226 (pg214*, pg219*, pg222 *, pg224*), pg227, pg230* pg231-232, pg234) Notes # - denotes a reference with statistics * - denotes a picture Gallery To be used within full article: Images can be found where asterisks are highlighted above See Also *Dark Elf Assassin *Dark Elf Gardener *Dark Elf Leader *Dark Elf Noble *Dark Elf Spellcaster *Dark Elf Warrior *Dark Elf Warrior-sorcerers References Category:Elves-Divisions Category:Moonrunner Entries